Nightfall:In the Shadow of the Pancake Festival
AM Arbi: July 29th ?? ?? : ?? Darcy's Diner Nemo and Shane slowly open their eyes, both of them waking up at nearly the same time. They're sitting at a diner booth, the same one where they talked with Clara before, though this time it's dark and empty. Even though it seems like they were asleep all day, they feel really tired. This strange exhaustion is making it difficult for them to think straight. AM Omniance: Shane: He looks around the diner slowly, rubbing one of his eyes for a moment. ...How'd we get in here? He looks over at Nemo and pats him a few times on the shoulder. Nemo. Nemo: I don't know... His blue eyes dart back and forth. ...Something's happened... He pauses for a moment. ...Where's Yuri? Shane: He just keeps looking back and forth at the empty seats, then turns and looks outside. AM Arbi: Though at first glance it only looked like it was dark outside, it's far worse as they're unable to see anything past the windows themselves. There's two lamps nearby on the dining tables around them, neither of them appear to be running on electricity as they have candles inside them. Without them they probably wouldn't be able to see anything. AM Omniance: Nemo: He looks around again before slowly standing up. We should find Yuri. Shane: He slowly looks back to Nemo, then gets out of the booth. He shuffles his way over to one of the tables with the candlelight lamps, picking the light up and raising it a little so he can see. ...In this darkness? Nemo: We need to find Yuri. He says it again, getting out of his seat and igniting his hand with blue flames and raises it up above his head like a torch to cast more light around them. AM Arbi: Nothing happens when Nemo tries igniting his hand. This might have something to do with how exhausted he feels. AM | Edited 3:38:26 AM Omniance: Nemo: He looks at his hand and takes a deep breath. He tries to ignite it again. Shane: What's wrong? He looks over at Nemo. Nemo: He looks at Shane, then away. I can't conjure plasma... He blinks a few times, then rubs his forehead. I'm worn out... Or maybe it's this place... Shane: Just get the candle. He says it in a haggard, but assuring way. Nemo: He walks over to the other table and grabs the light, lifting it up. ...I think it's pretty obvious... He takes a deep breath, and almost labored one. That we're not in Kansas anymore. Shane: He looks from Nemo and around at the diner. You're the nerd with these places... What do we do? Nemo: He stands there quietly for a moment, trying to think. ...Well... Someone brought us here for a reason... He pauses again, thinking back. I'm so exhausted it's hard to remember... I think... Someone was at the fair? He sighs quietly, trying to remember. Let's just... See if we can get outside... He shakes his head, moving towards the side door that leads out into the parking lot. Shane: It's pure darkness out there. He turns and follows Nemo, looking back to make sure something isn't going to sneak up behind them. Nemo: We were outside... Before... The way back might be out there... Yuri could be lost outside... AM Arbi: The light from the lamp barely reveals anything outside through the window. It's strange, like the light gets absorbed into the darkness outside the diner. AM Omniance: Shane: He puts his hand on Nemo's shoulder and grabs him as he moves to open the door. Let's look around here first... He looks back at the empty diner. ...It's so dark out there we'd be lost in seconds. Nemo: He looks back at Shane. Let's just look outside, he might not be far. He pulls the handle and opens the door, looking out at the darkness. AM Arbi: The darkness outside doesn't move or make any sounds, it just looks like the darkest night they've ever seen. AM Omniance: Shane: He tugs Nemo away from the door. We aint going out in that. Not before lookin around in here, c'mon. Nemo: Didn't know you were so afraid of the dark. He looks around and shakes his head a little. Shane: You don't have any power, I don't have any guns. We're no good to Yuri if we're out there wandering around in the dark. He walks away, towards the counter, looking over it. Not to mention he's invisible half the time he's around... AM Arbi: Shane trips over something big when he walks over to the counter. AM Omniance: Shane: He almost falls, nearly dropping the light as he catches himself. He looks down to see what it is. AM Arbi: There's nothing there but he can feel something soft when he presses his shoe to it. It feels like Yuri. AM Omniance: Nemo: You alright? Shane: Yeah... He lightly nudges whatever it is with his foot. Something here, which is invisible. He looks back to Nemo. Nemo: He quickly runs over and starts patting around at the spot until he grabs Yuri's shoulders. Yuri? He shakes him a little. Yuri wake up! AM Arbi: Yuri: His body becomes visible, he's curled up on the floor but still doesn't look like he's awake. It looks like there's a dark stain on his red shirt, on his side. AM Omniance: Nemo: He grabs Yuri and shakes him. Yuri!? Shane: That looks like blood... He kneels down next to Nemo. Nemo: We gotta get him out of here! Shane: Calm down Nemo... He's not bleeding out too bad... He puts the light down away from Yuri and grabs the hem of his shirt, lifting it up slowly to get a look at the wound. AM | Edited 4:03:36 AM Arbi: The wound doesn't look bad, like it's had a lot of time to heal up or something supernatural sped up the healing. Yuri: He moves a little, his voice is quiet like he's talking in a dream. ...Lucas? AM Omniance: Nemo: Yuri? He sounds relieved. Shane: He heals doesn't he? He looks the wound over. Nemo: He looks at the wound. Yeah. Shane: It looks like it was a lot worse earlier, but it's better now. Whoever did this might've done it a while back... Before we woke up. Nemo: He's starting to look angry, his head clearing now that they've found Yuri. ...Yuri? He shakes him a little again, unsure if he should wake him. AM Arbi: Yuri: Wake... up... He closes his eyes tighter and he moves again like he was struggling against something holding him down. NO!! He holds his hand out and grabs at the air as he wakes up suddenly, he's breathing fast. Lucas!! He sits up and looks around the diner quickly. AM Omniance: Shane: He moves away from him. Nemo: Yuri? He grabs his shoulder's firmly to try and comfort him. It's alright Yuri I'm here! AM Arbi: Yuri: He remembers where he is and looks up at Nemo. Without saying anything he hugs him tightly. AM Omniance: Nemo: He smiles as Yuri hugs him, looking at Shane. ...You're alright Yuri... I think you were just having a nightmare... Shane: He looks back and forth between Nemo and the back of Yuri's head a few times, thinking that it probably has something to do with the Seal that Nemo talked about. Nemo: He hugs Yuri back. ...You ok? AM Arbi: Yuri: He still sounds a little shaken. It wasn't all a nightmare... AM Omniance: Nemo: Tell me what happened, Yuri... AM Arbi: Yuri: About a minute later he's sitting down at one of the nearby tables. I thought I beat the Pesadilla seal... just like Troy, I fell out of the seal and made it to the other side of the bridge. AM Omniance: Nemo: ...But you never come out the other side... He looks down, realizing something after a moment. You were still in the Seal. He looks up at Yuri. AM Arbi: Yuri: He quiet for a long moment before he looks back up at Nemo. It tricked me... I fell out of the seal and Natalya was out there, before I could do anything she stabbed me with her claw. She captured us, Nemo... AM Omniance: Nemo: ...Did she do something to Lucas? AM Arbi: Yuri: I woke up in a prison she made inside a Hellmouth. She had all three of us there... except she had a machine tied to both of you. She wanted me to pick one of you to save... AM Omniance: Nemo: He pauses quietly for a moment. ...I wouldn't be mad if you picked Lucas. He smiles a little. I would want you to pick him. Shane: He looks at Nemo with a bit of annoyance, then leans back in his chair. He doesn't say anything, even though it's obvious that he wants to. AM Arbi: Yuri: He closes his eyes and shakes his head, it sounds like he's holding back from crying. I didn't want to lose either of you... Tears start running down his face. AM Omniance: Nemo: ...Yuri... It was just a dream, it wasn't real... You don't have to... He looks at Shane for a moment then moves closer to Yuri, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and hugging him a little. AM | Edited 4:48:17 AM Arbi: Yuri: He calms down with his brother hugging him but it still takes him awhile before he starts talking again. I got scared... I didn't know what else to do... I had to ask him for help. AM | Edited 4:45:11 AM Omniance: Shane: He narrows his eyes. Whenever someone just says "him" it's an obvious red flag. He looks at Nemo. Nemo: ...What did you ask? AM Arbi: Yuri: I wasn't fast enough... the machine went off before I could talk to him... AM Omniance: Nemo: ...I don't understand... It killed us? Me and Lucas? AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks away from him, trying to forget all the blood he saw. AM Omniance: Shane: He breaks the silence suddenly, his tone is almost critical, like he knows Yuri did something bad. So what happened then Yuri? You said you asked for help, help with what? AM Arbi: Yuri: I think he knew it was fake but to me everything felt real. I thought I lost both of you and it killed me inside... He looks back at Shane. He let me ask for anything I wanted. I already knew he wouldn't bring back my brothers so I asked for revenge... but then I took it back. We can't kill Natalya... so I asked him to do something else to her. I asked him... to make her happy. So happy that she would leave everyone alone and never hate anyone again. AM Omniance: Nemo: That's why she just... Smiled and walked off... He looks at Shane, then back to Yuri. AM Arbi: Yuri: I had to give him something to even talk to him... I don't know what it is but I've felt different ever since I left the seal. He doesn't like telling people what he takes from them... AM Omniance: Nemo: He lets out a quiet sigh. Yuri... He pats hi on the back. ...When we get passed all of this we're going to have find you better demonic sponsors... He smiles a little. Shane: That probably explains why we're here. AM | Edited 5:25:47 AM Arbi: The darkness from outside suddenly envelopes the entire diner, it moves over everything fast until the diner is pitch black. It almost immediately begins to fade away too afterwards, bringing back the sunlight outside. The familiar sounds of the pancake festival quickly fill the area. Yuri: Trent brought us here... and it looks like he let us go too. I think he's happy I finally told you something about him... AM Omniance: Shane: He looks around, letting out a sigh of relief. Nemo: He pats Yuri on the shoulder. When we get back to the Motel, I'm going to try to get Trent on the line so I can talk to him directly, alright? We need to start sorting this out. AM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah... I think he'd like that. He smiles a little and looks outside, even though it looks way brighter outside again it's still cloudy enough for him to be safe right now. He looks back at Nemo as they head for the front door of the diner. It feels like I haven't eaten in hours... Is it alright with you guys if we stay to eat some more pancakes? AM Omniance: Shane: He lets out a quiet sigh. You're really out of it if you think we're leaving before I get another serving of those deer-sausage pancakes. Nemo: He looks at Shane, then looks over at Yuri, smiling at him. AM Omniance: A few minutes later Shane, Nemo, and Yuri are sitting outside at a different table in front of the stage. Nemo: Go Troy! He has a deer sausage pancake in front of him, it's only slightly eaten. Meanwhile there's a stack of them in front of Shane and he's halfway done with his. Troy: He smiles at the three of them with a mouthful of pancakes. He has a large white bib on and it's covered with syrup. Beside him a large man leans back in his chair, the older guy looks like he's about to throw up. Darcy: Well now it looks like Big Bob has had enough of our great pancakes this morning. The big guys holds up his hands and slowly gets out of his seat, walking off the small platform. That just leaves the Troy and three time contest champion Augustice as they finish off their sixth servings, and here comes the seventh, brought to us from our wonderful friends up in Warm Falls, their world famous Fudge Chocolate Chip and Ice Cream pancakes! Let's see if our two contestants can conquer these sugary cakes! Two of the waitresses from the diner set a stack of ten pancakes in front of each of the two of them. Augustice: He's likely around the same age as Troy, but he's horribly fat, likely over four-hundred pounds, and his face is covered in syrup. How about you just give up now, no one ever beats me on round seven! Hah hah! Troy: He wipes his mouth. Unlike Augustice he looks rather clean, it's just his bib that's messy. Fat chance. He smirks at him. Augustice: He looks at Troy furiously. I'll have you know I suffer from an acute thyroid prob- Darcy: She rings a large dinner bell. Begin round seven! Troy: He starts eating quickly, diving right into the Pancakes while Augustice is caught off guard. AM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up from his seat and cheers him on. You got this, Troy! Cheryl: She standing in the crowd watching happily. My he might actually beat Augustice. This is so wonderful! She quickly moves through the crowd and climbs up on a chair. Troy's our boy! Troy's our boy! The crowd around her starts cheering with her until almost everyone seems to be yelling out his name. AM Omniance: Troy: He finishes off his pancakes, taking a big drink of water, just as the second serving of them is set on the table in front of him and Augustice. Nemo: Troy's our boy! He yells it out with the rest of the crowd. Augustice: He looks at Troy with anger, it's obvious that he's getting too full, but he grabs the second stack in front of him and starts eating the pancakes with his hands, shoving them into his mouth sloppily. Troy: He looks over at Augustice and starts eating faster to keep pace. AM Arbi: Ember: She's sitting at the front table half-listening to someone flirting with her before she hears everyone cheering Troy's name. She ignores the young man and stands up, walking up to the fence to looks over it. Octavio: Hey, where- He looks annoyed that she just walked away from him. Why even watch? The small fry doesn't have a chance. Ember: She looks back at him for a second before looking back at Troy, waiting for the outcome. AM | Edited 6:21:23 AM Omniance: Augustice: They put the third plate of fudge pancakes in front of him and Troy, he grabs it and immediately starts devouring them as quickly as he can. Troy: He looks over at Augustice with wide-eye discomfort, then grabs the third serving and quickly starts eating. Augustice: He speaks with his mouth full. He's starting to get winded. I train... Every day... for this... You... Won't win... Troy: He just keeps eating as quick as he can, still using a fork, taking drinks of water after every few bites. Augustice: Give... Up... He goes cross-eyed suddenly, then falls forwards onto his plate. There's a gasp from the audience. Darcy: It looks like newcomer Troy is the Pancake Eating Summer Champion! An elderly looking doctor walks onto the stage with another man and the two of them life Augustice off of his plate and lean him back. The Doctor puts a stethoscope to the obese man's chest and listens of a minute. He nods to the other man and waves a third man onto the stage. Dr. Walt: Too much excitement for Augustice again it seems. The two men and the doctor help Augustice off the stage. Darcy: She slowly walks up onto the platform with a microphone. Let's give it up for the new kid on the block, Mr. Troy Apollo! She claps a little bit, grabbing Troy's hand as he stands up, raising it up. AM Arbi: Cheryl: She cheers and claps her hands alongside the crowd, many of the residents look excited to finally see someone put Augustice in his place. Ember: She looks pleasantly surprised, without saying anything she turns and sits back down at the table. Octavio: He narrows his eyes when the old woman announces Troy as the winner. The school boy got lucky... that's all there is to it. He runs over to Augustice to check up on him. From the looks of it, they're friends. Yuri: He finishes eating another piece of his deer sausage pancake. What do you think he won? AM Omniance: Nemo: More pancakes probably... Darcy: To our winner here goes my certificate of championship! She takes out a small square piece of paper, it's like a little card with gold and blue on it. This coveted little card gives you one free breakfast at my diner every day until the next pancake festival! There's cheers from the crowd. We also have the champion's crown for our winner! One of the waitresses hands her a band with small antlers on it and she fastens them to Troy's head. Let's hear it again for our new pancake festival champion! There's another round of applause.